supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Arbiter
Arbiter is a deep royal blue Azrulic plated with silver armor. From head to tail, the spine is ridged with silver plating. Additional Info Arbiter has been rather peculiar in modern society and prefers to keep to himself. He is known to be quite impressive in melee combat. Many people have considered him a rogue due to not permanently joining an organization. For unknown reasons, he considers Zake an older brother, despite the large gap in age. The Secret/Roleplay Enlisted in the Secret, Arbiter is relatively new to the small town. He was arrested shortly after joining a conversation and assisting in a jailbreak shortly after. Through a time lapse, Arbiter reappeared during a fight against guards for an artifact, with the group failing. Parallel Worlds/Roleplay Although only briefly mentioned, Arbiter attempts to protect Zake. Uncontrollable Power/Roleplay Arbiter is first introduced in this roleplay as a spectator of an event a man known as the Tajent was in. He then confronts him, pointing his sword, unaware of the man's mind controlling abilities. He loses his grip on his sword and falls, face first. When he gets back up, he finds the Tajent staring him in the eyes. He made an attempt to fight off the control, but failed, eyes dimming. For a while, Arbiter held Itzal's wrist so he wouldn't pelt the Tajent with stones, but was then punched by him, forcing him to let go. He then grabbed a sword, not sure if it was his, and started swinging with rage, not caring who was in the way. Spotting the liger, Arbiter thrust his sword towards her. He then resorted to slashing, in hopes he'd corner Aiyana. When he managed to hold the sword against her neck, a hammer belonging to Dedede smashed him in the head. The sword he'd found then gets smashed, as does his hand when he tries to block another blow. The liger then pounced onto him, pinning him for a moment, but was knocked off by a police man. He then gets in a car with the Tajent, asking in a growl why they retreated. Dedede, smashing that car with a rock, was met with an enraged Arbiter, then. After an uppercut, he retreated to the last car with the Tajent. He hasn't been mentioned after that. Orcus/Roleplay Arbiter is first seen leaning against a tree. Insisting on calling Falco "pigeon face," he introduces himself, carelessly waving his sword in the process. Seeing a scientist leaving a lab, he decided to follow suit. Unknowingly, Shade was following. Then the duo Iggy and Sunburn, just behind Shade. Arbiter hisses at Iggy for shouting. Ordering Iggy and Sunburn to stay, he moves farther on. He then fell on the floor after a blackout. Coming through, he throws a vile. He then grabs a gadget from Eupin, walking off to figure out what it does. Seeing a scientist, he followed. Not soon after Iggy follows, the scientist turns. Wanting Iggy to stay out of the way, he pulls out his sword. He then threateningly points it towards the scientist. After an exchange with the scientist, he is then given a gadget. Being told to press the button, he does so, which started a ticking noise. Feeling a blast of heat, he is slightly scorched and enraged. He then comes across Faolan's group, harshly saying that he heard the best plan ever said that day. He then insults him farther, pointing out his twisted paw. Aiding in stealing a machine, he is last seen spinning his sword. Category:Icefern's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists